Law Enforcement Against Prohibition
Law Enforcement Against Prohibition (LEAP) is a non-profit, international, educational organization comprising former and current police officers, government agents and other law enforcement agents who oppose the current War on Drugs."The solution to the failed drug war". By Jack A. Cole. September 13, 2008. Boston Globe. LEAP - Publications › LEAP Items › About LEAP. LEAP was founded on March 16, 2002. It is modeled after Vietnam Veterans Against the War, an organization which earned its credibility by utilizing speakers who had been on the front lines of the war they later denounced. Incorporated on March 16, 2002, with five members, LEAP now claims to have more than 15,000 members but does not disclose how many of those are sworn law enforcement officers. There are 85 speakers living in thirty-eight different states in the United States and eight other countries.LEAP - Speaker Biographies. LEAP now has members in 86 countries. Goals The mission of LEAP is to reduce the multitude of harms resulting from fighting the War on Drugs and to lessen the rates of death, disease, crime, and addiction by ultimately ending drug prohibition.LEAP - Publications › LEAP Items › LEAP's Mission Statement. LEAP has two primary goals: * To educate the public, the media and policymakers about the failure of current drug policy by presenting a true picture of the history, causes and effects of drug use and the elevated crime rates more properly related to drug prohibition than to drug pharmacology. * To restore the public's respect for law enforcement, which has been greatly diminished by its involvement in imposing drug prohibition. LEAP's main strategy for accomplishing these goals is to create a constantly growing speakers bureau staffed with knowledgeable and articulate former drug-warriors who describe the impact of current drug policies on police/community relations, the safety of law enforcement officers and suspects, police corruption and misconduct, and the excessive financial and human costs associated with current drug polices.Free Market Mojo. "An Interview with Major Neill Franklin". Legalization vs. Decriminalization LEAP is a drug law reform organization that believes legalized regulation is the only ethical and efficient way to undo the damage caused by the War on Drugs. Legalized regulation would result in a system in which the sale and distribution of drugs is regulated by a government body similar to the regulation of alcohol and tobacco, thereby inhibiting, and eventually removing, the criminal monopoly on the sale of current illicit drugs. LEAP does support incremental change, which the organization believes ultimately betters the lives of United States citizens. LEAP has supported bills which would decriminalize up to one ounce of marijuana, legalize medical marijuana, and implement harm reduction strategies in communities. According to LEAP, their support for incremental change does not conflict with their stance on legalization because they see these steps as means to an end, not ends in themselves. Membership Membership in LEAP is open to anyone but only current or former members of law enforcement can be board members or public speakers for LEAP. LEAP has members and supporters across the United States and in fifty-six other countries. Board of directors LEAP’s Board of Directors is made up of Jack A. Cole, who retired as a lieutenant after 26 years in the New Jersey state police—14 years in their narcotic bureau; Jerry Cameron, a retired Chief of two Florida towns; Peter Christ, a retired police captain from Tonawanda, New York; John Gayder a currently serving police officer with a department in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada; Terry Nelson, a Federal Agent in Border Patrol, US Customs and Homeland Security; and Howard Wooldridge, a former police detective from a department in Michigan. Jack Cole is the executive director. Speakers Bureau All of LEAP's speakers are current or former drug-warriors. Police, parole, probation, and corrections officers, judges, prosecutors, prison wardens, and FBI and DEA agents participate in LEAP activities. LEAP speakers speak at rotary clubs, conferences, forums, and events on high school and college campuses which are often organized by chapters of Students for Sensible Drug Policy. Publicity Twelve members of LEAP's Speakers Bureau were profiled in a documentary film titled Damage Done: The Drug War Odyssey directed by Connie Littlefield and produced by Ann Bernier and Ken Martin. The film first aired on Global TV in Canada in 2006.Damage Done: The Drug War Odyssey On July 20, 2010, Executive Director Major Neill Franklin was interviewed by Free Market Mojo where he discussed the history of LEAP, its positions and Franklin's personal views on the American drug war. Free Market Mojo. "An Interview with Major Neill Franklin". Video LEAP released a twelve minute promotional DVD to provide further insight into the organization's perspective and role in drug reform. "Anyone concerned about the failure of our $69 billion-a-year War on Drugs should watch this 12-minute program. You will meet front line, ranking police officers who give us a devastating report on why it cannot work. It is a must-see for any journalist or public official dealing with this issue." -- Walter Cronkite.LEAP - Publications › LEAP Items › LEAP Promo DVD. References External links *Official website *[http://freemarketmojo.com/?p=11687 An Interview with Major Neill Franklin, Executive Director of Law Enforcement Against Prohibition (LEAP). Free Market Mojo] *LEAP's Promotional Video *Documentary film Category:Cannabis legal reform organizations based in the United States